creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jkayla257
Let me just say, this is a fiction story. Something I made up, cause I love writing. So anyway, enjoy♥ Prologe My life wasn't exactly what you'd call normal. My mom and dad liked to make things seem like everything was perfect but in reality they weren't. My dad is a lawyer, and my mom is a bank manager. The big boss. I have an older sibling named Jace. We're closer than most siblings are. We don't fight, and if we do, it's about how we're going to get out of this insane asylum. Our house is two stories, it's really pretty... but everytime I go outside and look at it, it reminds me of the enterence of hell, and inside of it is hell it's self. But most people like to think of it as "beautiful" or "perfect". If they lived here... their mind would change. Fast. Chapter 1 I was waiting outside my highschool in my vollyball uniform waiting for Jace to come pick me up from practice. I looked at my black flex watch, its seven-thirty one already. He's running late. I walked over to a bench and sat down, I was freezing cause the bench was made of granite rock. Coach Healey walked over to me, she asked me why I was still here. I looked at her and asked her why she was still here. She looked at me and laughed. "Seriously Melody, why are you still here?" Coach Healey sat next to me. I sighed. I told her I was waiting for my brother, that he should be here any minute. She nodded and headed to her car. A couple minutes after she left Jace pulled in. I stood up and grabbed my bag. I walked over to his car and got in the passenger side. I looked at his face. "Jace.... what did he do to you? Is that why you were late?" I panicked. Did dad hit him? He must of. Jace finally said "Yeah... he did. Look, we have to run away from here. We got too. We can't keep living with this Melody. And mom? Screw her. She won't come.... aren't you tired of taking all the hits for her? I fucking am." I looked at him, he seemed mad. "Yeah... I'll come with you Jace. Do you have money? And I only have the clothes I wore today and my uniform.." I looked down waiting for an answer. He hesitated. "Yeah, I saved up 100,568$ for this trip. I've been planning it since I turned 15 and got that job." Jace put the gear in drive and we leave the highschool. I look at him for a quick second and look out my window. "Did dad leave like he always does after a beating? Or is he in his "work" room?" I ask sternly. He took a couple minutes to reply. "He left, i already gathered my shit. So go get yours. Okay? And grab as much money as you can, i'll go park in the neighbors yard." I nodded. We were already at our house, he parked next door and I ran inside. I looked at mom laying on the couch icing her head. I shook it off and ran upstairs, like he told me too. I took another duffle bag and packed all my clothes and six rolls of houndred dollar bills. I packed bed spread stuff, and sheets 4 pillows and went downstairs. I asked mom if she was alright. She said she'd be fine, and I should better leave soon. I told her I loved her, and we'd keep in touch. I ran out the door and threw all the stuff in the back of Jace's car. I sat in the front seat and he asked If I was ready to go, I smiled slyly and said "I'm as ready as you are Jay." he chuckled and we took off. We we're leaving Iowa for good. We're already in Oklahoma and I took out a notebook and wrote down all my contacts in my phone. "Jace... give me your phone please." I asked politely. He sighed. "Are you going to write down my contacts?" He was pulling out his phone, tossed it on my lap. "Yes, and we're going to have to get new numbers so dad can't trace us. Good thinking, huh?" I giggled feeling smart. "Yes, actually. I didn't even think about that Melody. You do realize... wherever we go, we're going to have to have a clean slate. And we don't mention our past at all. Lie when we have too. It's protecting ourselves." I nodded slightly. My stomach was grumbling, since I haven't ate in 48 hours, last thing I had was an apple and some Arizona Tea. "Can we go to Ihop? Pleaaasssee! I am so hungry. And I love breakfest for dinner. Please, Jay?" He sighed. "Yeah, I suppose Melody." We were pulling into the parking lot in Ihop, once we pulled in he pulled the keys out of the ignition and we walked in. The seats were red, and everything else was blue, white, and red. Supposingly, Red is the type of color that makes you hungry. I orded two stacks of pancakes, two pieces of bacon, and some hash browns. I ordered some hot tea, and Jace had the same thing as me except he had sausages instead of hash browns. We sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until I finally broke it. "What about vollyball? I can't just quit Jace... I need to talk to her. Or something." I honestly didn't think about that. "Melody.. I called her before I left. That's why she talked to you. She understands, she knows where we're coming from. So it's no big deal, but she did want me to tell you this quote 'Never forget your team, and your team will never forget you.' unquote." He looked me in the eye, I looked away cause my eyes started watering. I have a couple of pictures of my team, and some of my friends. It's breaking my heart, but I know it's whats best. ''Kayla♥''